hiddenpropheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mallowleaf
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hidden Prophecies Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi. I have a question. Are you still here? Please respond. Thanks. 07:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Random Person I'm wondering... do you have any pages of Starkit's Prophecy 2? Do you know anyone who does? 23:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Link to bonus chapters Can you please post the link for the bonus chapters for Starkit's Prophecy 2? Thanks. 05:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply:Admin Yes, I would like to take position as an admin. I belive I'm ready for the responsibility. (I'll start soon on July 4. I've been on hitaus for a long while.) Ms. RandomFeline54 (talk) 18:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry... As it turns out I'm not allowed back on electronics on July 4. I can only get on when I get an opportunity... I will try my best to contribute to the wiki. (If the device I'm using allows it....) When I get full privileges, I don't know. Hopefully soon. Your Admin, --Ms. RandomFeline54 (talk) 09:29, June 27, 2013 (UTC) More Questions I have several questions to ask. 1. Who is the main character of Starkit's Prophecy 2? 2. What does this main character look like? 3. What color is Ghostpaw's eyes? 4. How do you set a theme to a wikia? I'm off my hitaus for now. --Ms. RandomFeline54 (talk) 21:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Background idea I drew a picture that we could use for the background of the wikia. Do you know how to implement it? Please respond. (And the other message) Sorry if I'm being overly demanding. --Ms. RandomFeline54 (talk) 10:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Wondering... I haven't see you for a while. I was just wondering if you were still alive or not. Ms. RandomFeline54 (talk) 23:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Confused. Ok, what must a character be or do to be classified in the catergory "Supporting Characters"? Ms. RandomFeline54 (talk) 22:59, December 5, 2013 (UTC)